The Marine's Lethal Weapon
by shirosakura911
Summary: Ace was taken away by the Marines and brutally train to worked for them. During training, he fake and pretended to become mute. With a special mission, he was tasked to gather information about the condition of Whitebeard. Not only that, he was tasked to end the First Division Commander of Whitebeard Pirates life for Whitebeard to become vulnerable. The question is... can he do it?
1. chapter 1

**Third story is REEEEEAAAALLLL!!!!** **Hello again and I'm back with another story of Marco and Ace . BOOM. ok first of all I thank you for supporting my First book The Phoenix's Fire (Marco x Ace) . and pretty much appreciated for still following it's unfinished sequel The Kid (The Phoenix's Fire (Marco x Ace) Sequel) for those who are wondering if why didn't I finished the second story and started a new one. it's because I'm discouraged in that story. so to ease my discouragement I made another one. yes..**

 **1**

Ace and Luffy were sitting outside Dadan's house when someone approaches them. Ace looked at the man and called.

"Old man." The way he said it is in monotone. No emotions. Luffy looked at his Granddad.

"Granddad, what are you doing here?" Luffy stood up and approached his grandfather. Garp kneeled and looked at them both. He didn't speak. He didn't show any emotions. He placed his hands on Luffy's shoulders. Luffy notice this action of his Granddad. He began to wonder. He was never like this before. Whenever he visits its either they will receive a punch in the head or a hard core training for them to become a marine. Garp sighed again and bowed his head. Wondering what's going on with their Old man, Ace got up and stood beside Luffy.

"Hey Shitty Old man, what's going on?" Ace expected to be punched in the face and sent flying in the air. Last time he called him Shitty Old man, he was punched in the head and kicked until he was flying in air. He waited the fist of love' of the old man but didn't came. He didn't even flinched or move or reply. Ace's heart began to speed up when a group of Marines came. They were not alone though. The Fleet Admiral, Sengoku, was with them. He was stunned. _What are they doing here? What's going on?_ Garp stood up. Dadan who just arrived with the others, saw Sengoku and Garp. They screamed in surprised.

"G-garp… d-don't t-tell m-me…" more confusion rose when Garp shook his head and turned his back against them. Sengoku took one step forward. He looked at Garp and sighed.

"You didn't told them." Garp gritted his teeth and looked away. Luffy, who is clueless, tugged Garp's pants.

"Granddad, what's going on? Why are they here?" Sengoku gazed at the boy. _He doesn't like him at all._ _But still, he's father is the revolutionary._ _He might soon be a danger to peace of the World's Government._ Garp saw Sengoku's eyes and hid Luffy behind his back.

"No Sengoku. Not my boys." Dadan started to process everything in her mind. Her eyes widened. _How could he - She_ shouted.

"Garp what are you doing?! You can't let them take my boys away!" She became furious when she saw Garp shut his eyes. She dashed towards his direction to give him a punched in the face when the Marines pinned her down in the ground. The others were cornered. Ace slowly begins to know what is happening around him. He picked up the metal staff that he made. He jumped and strike the Marines back. The Marines groaned in pain and faced Ace. Ace position himself. He stood on the ground in his fighting position. He growled at the Marines.

"Don't you dare hurt our Dadan!" he charged but was confronted by Sengoku himself. He grabbed the boy's face and lift him into the ground. Ace struggle in the man's grip. Dadan got on her feet but was blocked by the Marines that pinned her down earlier.

"Ace!" Luffy charge towards Sengoku but Garp gripped his collar. The others started to fight back. Garp shut his eyes and opened them with regrets in his eyes.

"Stop! This is an order from the World's Government!" everyone stopped. All eyes are on Garp. Luffy wriggle at the man's gripped and faced his Granddad.

"What do you mean an order Granddad?! The World's Government ordered to attack Ace?!" Garp only glanced at him. He breath in and out.

"For your safety, one of you must go. Or else, everyone here will be sentence to death." Sengoku dropped Ace on the ground. He let out a short cry. Luffy turned around and run towards Ace to help him up. Dadan gritted her teeth.

"Why Granddad?! For us to become the Marine you've always wanted to be?!" Luffy wasn't scared at shouting at his Granddad. By the time he heard that one of them had to go, he got scared. Scared that the Marines will torture him because him of his dream to become the King of the Pirates. At the same time, angry. Angry that they wanted them to be separated.

There was a complete silence. The only thing you can hear are the bird's singing their song. Garp removed his looked at his grandson who is looking at him with anger in his eyes. Ace looked down on his feet.

 _One of them must g_. He shut his eyes. _This guy is interested in Luffy. I saw it in his eyes_. _I can't let them have Luffy. As a brother, I'll do anything to protect him._ He clenched his fist, stood up and looked at the man.

"If I go, will you leave Luffy as he is?" Dadan, Garp and Luffy looked at him in shocked. Sengoku nodded at him. "You have my word."

Luffy grabbed Ace's shoulder and turn him around for them to have a face to face talk.

"What do you mean you'll go?! What about our dream?! We swore didn't we?!" tears started to build up on Luffy's eyes. He didn't want Ace to go. If he goes, who will be there for him from now on? He started to cry.

"Ace… please… don't leave me." Ace felt the building up of tears in his eyes. He looked up and fight the tears before he pulled his brother to embrace. Ace let his brother cried on his arms.

"I lost Sabo…don't make lose you too!" Ace didn't fight his tears back at this time. He let the tears fall into his cheeks. He hugged his brother tighter and let him go. Luffy's eyes are blood shot red. Ace wipe his brother's tears. He smiled.

"From now on, you have to look out for yourself okay? I may not be here but remember Dadan and the others are still here." Dadan bit her lips to stop her tears from falling. _Damn..._ Luffy shook his head. "Please don't leave me Ace." Ace turned his back on Luffy. If he saw Luffy's face like that he might take back what he said. "Being alone is much worse than getting hurt." Ace gritted his teeth.

Ace faced Sengoku and said "I'm ready." Sengoku nodded and signaled his men to escort him down into the boat. Ace looked at the face of his old man. He saw a streak of tears running down in man's face.

"It's not your fault Shitty Old man." Garp shut his eyes. "Take care of Luffy for me." Ace started to walked alongside of the Marines. Garp wipe his tears. All he can feel right now is remorse and anger. He is angry to himself for he cannot do anything to save Ace. As Ace started to disappear from their sight, Luffy shouted.

"Ace! I will become the King of the Pirates! And when I do I'll come back for you!" Ace tears didn't stopped falling from his eyes. _I'm sure you will Luffy. And for that, I will be waiting for you._

Boom **! Chapter finished haha.. how do ya like it? Please leave comments, suggestions, reviews and etc. yohoho**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok I wanted to thank you guys for following this story and reading this. shout out to _M7nico and Bellacat95 and ButterfliesInTheSky_ for following this story** **thank you guys and I love you all!**

 **2**

Ace's life with the Marines was a living torture and nightmare. The beating from his old man is nothing compared to the beating he received from the Marines. He suffered from eating little food. His old man tried to visit him once but he was banned. This made him weak and tired. Every hour they will start to beat him. They will whipped his back until it bleeds. Every morning they will make him removed his shoes. They will make him jogged into the stony path that they made just for him. If he stopped, even for just one second, they will whipped the sole of his feet making it bleed. Sometimes, his feet will bleed due to the shards of beer bottles that the Marines scattered. During the break of the Marines, they will go to his room and started to punched him. They forced the tip of the bottle in his throat . He gagged and coughed in pain. Even so, he took all the tortured. But one thing he cannot take is that every night they will come into his room and sexually assaulted him.

He was lying on his bed when his door opened. He woke up and saw the Marines entered his room. They pinned him down and gagged him with a cloth. One of the Marines turned him over making Ace lie on his stomach. He started to struggle. They tied both of his hands above his head. He shivered. He knew exactly what they will do to him. He wriggle. He kicked until one of them put a pillow under his stomach, lifting his ass. His tears started to fall. The Marines slowly pulled his pants down. Ace started to screamed when he felt a hard dick rubbing in his hole. He struggle and continued to screamed. The marine who tried to enter him, put back his underwear and started to dry hump him. A hand gripped his hair and forcedly lifting his head.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna put it in." the marine laughed and slammed his head on the bed. He then felt a wet cloth rubbing in his ass cheeks. He screamed on top of his voice when a marine started to roughly rubbed his dick in his hole. Ace started to wail. He wanted them to stop. He wanted this assaulted to stop. But he cannot do anything. He's alone.

All five Marines inside his room rubbed their dicks in his hole. All of them reached their orgasm. All of them enjoyed spreading it in Ace's ass.

Morning came, same torture. And the next day. And the next next day. Until winter came. During winter they locked him inside a cold room. The cold started to seep in his body. He shivered. After an hour they will let him go. Sometimes they will throw him in the cold river. He endured it. Every torture, every sexual assaults.

For five years, he endured it all.

 **finally done. ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really love you guys huhu... *tears of joy* Thank you !! thank you guys... shout out to SaboAceLuffy13 for adding this story in your favorite stories list huhu... and GreenDrkness for unending support huhu...**

 **3**

After five years of training, Ace became strong. Stronger than he ever think he could be. His faster and his senses is beyond measurable. Sengoku was satisfied in the outcome of Ace. One time he called him in his office.

"Portgas D. Ace, how are you?" He looked at the eyes of the kid. He was surprised to see no emotions coming from it. The kid didn't respond in his question. He just nodded.

"Speak up Ace!" Sengoku slammed his hand on his table. He saw the kid didn't flinched at his outburst. Realization strikes and he sat down on his chair. _It can't be possible. Not_ removing his eyes on the kid, he spoke.

"Are you… now… willing to do everything that the government tells you to do?" The kid kneeled on the floor, creating a scene of a servant who is willing to obey his master's command. Sengoku was struck by guilt and conscience. Rubbing his temple, he dismissed Ace.

"What have I done?" He leaned on his chair and buried his face on the palm of his hand. "I just created a cold blooded killer."

For five years, Ace endured the torture he received. In those years, he numb his heart with anger. He pretended to become mute, for his muteness made the Marines shivered. One night, they tried to sexually assaulted him. Morning came and all of the Marine we're shocked to see their comrades having an X mark carved their chest and hanged on the walls of the hallway like paintings. They were furious and dashed into Ace's room. Furious as they were, they were stunned. Not expecting to see a pair of cold eyes looking at them, they slowly moved back. One of them manage to run and call Sengoku to report what happened to Ace.

Sengoku asked them to send him in his office. That's when Sengoku realized the truth. The Ace that he'd known before is gone. The Ace that he saw today is already the World's Government living weapon.

Sengoku was looking at the pictures that they send him a while ago before Ace came. He didn't have time to review it earlier because Ace came. He shook his head as he review the pictures one by one. All of them are pirates who were defeated by Ace. Some of it are from the Impel Down, some of it are bounty Hunter, some are mountain bandits. All of them are lying on the ground with an X mark on their chests. The reports of the Marines stated that Ace didn't kill them. He flipped another picture and saw a boy holding a knife on his hand. He was covered in blood. His eyes are holding no emotions. Just by looking at it, Sengoku was already staring at a demon.

Garp found out what happened to Ace from gossips around the base. He angrily dashed into Sengoku's office. He slammed his fist on Sengoku's table. He angrily growled.

"What did you do to Ace Sengoku?! You said that you will trained him to become a Marine and not a killer for the World's Government!" he grabbed Sengoku's collar. Sengoku looked at him. He brought up his hand making Garp looked at the thing he is holding. He let go of Sengoku's collar and took the pictures. Watching his friend flipped over the pictures, he sat down and waited for Garp to finished. Garp shook his head and dropped the pictures on the floor. His feet went weak making him kneeled on the floor. Holding the picture of a bloody Ace, his hands started to shiver. Sengoku looked down avoiding Garp's gazed.

"Ace…" Garp shut his eyes. _What have I done... Ace.._. He gritted his teeth. _I'm sorry Ace.._ Sengoku sighed and opened his drawer. He brought out another set of pictures and handed them to Garp.

"It's not your fault Garp. This Marines made him into who he is." Garp took the pictures. He saw some Marines hanging in a wall with an X carved in their chest.

"Ace killed them. Some of the Marines stated that those people are their Captains. They were the ones responsible for Ace. One of them stood up before Ace but didn't end well. He was badly beaten. That's why they kept their mouths shut for five years." Sengoku stood up and walked towards his window. He watched the clouds chased each other in the sky. "There's still hope for him Garp." He felt Garp's eyes behind his back. "The first pictures that you saw… they are still alive. Ace will not kill unless provoked. He still have hope." The room fell into silenced. _He still have hope to become a man than a weapon._


	4. Chapter 4

**alright it took me a while to make this chapter because of well... thinking of a plot but anyways shout out to _katorreyhorse, charlebois and SarakuHd_ for following this story... yohoho**

 **4**

"Ace what do you think?" Sengoku just finished explaining what will be the first official mission of Ace. The task is simple. He will only be a spy on the Whitebeard's ship. He have to gather information about the relationship between Shanks and Whitebeard. Also, finding a weak spot in each Commander. Especially the weak spot of the First Division Commander. Ace nodded. He was then dismissed.

Walking in the hallway towards his room, he thought. _Finally! I can now leave this nightmare! Thinking about it, I'll continue to pursue my dream to become the King of the Pirates._ _Then I can go and find Luffy_. _But I need to take Whitebeard's head to become the King._ He stopped walking. _But, it's like I'm fulfilling the mission. Wait no I'm not actually. I don't care about it in the first place. Besides, I'm done being their weapon. But damn this collar is irritating_. He continued to walk the hall. Little did he knew Vice Admiral Aokiji was leaning on the wall and waiting for him by the hall. He looked at the Vice Admiral. He didn't mind his Superior and walked passed him.

"Come with me." He stopped at his tracks and looked at Aokiji. _What?_ _Aokiji_ stood straight. He gazed at the kid's eyes. He looked down on Ace's neck. A month ago, this kid officially been used to hunt down pirates, mountain bandits, bounty Hunter and trouble makers. _If he continued this mission, he'll officially be a part of the CP9._ Aokiji thought. _They also made him wear a collar that only Sengoku can unlock. They say it's for Ace to be under control_. _But don't they notice that are already treating him like an animal? He's a kid! Not a lethal weapon_. Aokiji placed his hand on one of the shoulders of Ace. Ace looked at him. In the outside he didn't care because there is no emotions that you can see, but inside his mind, he's thinking a lot of things right now.

 _What does he mean 'Come with me'? He_ jolted in his mind when Aokiji cupped his cheek with his other hand. He caressed the kid's freckled cheek. "You are not a monster Ace. You don't belong here. Come with me. I'll give you your freedom."

Ace was stunned. _Why? Why does the Vice Admiral helping me?_ Without any second thoughts, he nodded his head. _I'll take the risk. I just wanted to get out of here._

Weeks had passed since Ace joined Aokiji. The Vice Admiral meant no harm. He just wanted for Ace to feel the life of freedom that he never felt for five years. Aokiji just smiled at Ace who is sitting on the grass and currently eating an apple that the local folks gave them as a gift. He wondered when will he hear the kid's voice. He hasn't spoke since the day they left the base. He can see the kid's enjoying but thinking about it, he still haven't seen the kid show any emotions. _Maybe if I removed his collar,_ _he'll be able to really feel free_. _But I don't have a key. Guess I have to asked Sengoku I he can give it to me. Tss... as if he'll give it to me._ He brought out something and analyze it. It's a Devil Fruit that Aokiji found when Ace defeated the mountain bandits a while ago. _I'll give this to Ace._ He stood up and called Ace. Ace looked at him. He was caught off guard. Damn he's becoming cuter and cuter. He walked towards the kid who is currently holding an apple in his mouth. He kneeled in front of the kid and slowly took the apple from his mouth. Ace bit the apple before Aokiji took the apple. He took the hand of Ace and there place the Devil Fruit.

"Ace listen to me. By the time that you eat this, you will be on your own." Ace looked at him. He was surprised. The kid looked at him with pleading eyes. For how many weeks that they've been together, it's the first time he saw the kid filled with emotions in his eyes.

By the time Ace heard that it's already time for them to part ways after he ate the Devil fruit, he looked at the eyes of the man. _I knew that this time will come but..._ The man pulled him to embrace and patted his head. _Why does it hurts?_ He snuggled close to the man's embrace. _I don't think I can_ …

"Shh… it pains me to leave you but you have a dream. And you yourself know that you will not achieve it with a Marine by your side." He let go of the kid.

Ace looked at the Fruit that he is holding. _If I eat this I'll be able to take the head of Whitebeard and become the King of the Pirates._ _But..._ he sighed and took a bite from the fruit. He took another bite and swallowed it. The taste is terrible that's what he can tell. He slowly ate the fruit until he swallowed the last piece. He looked at Aokiji. He knew that he is showing his emotions to the man. He didn't care. He just wanted to let the man know that he is grateful for everything that he'd done for him. With one final looked, he jumped in the man's arms around its neck and hugged him tight.

 _Thank you for everything Aokiji. Someday I'll come back and repay you._ That's what he wanted to say but by the time he opened his mouth, he immediately shut it. If he will speak, the tears that he's been trying to hide for five years will burst. The man hugged him back even tighter than Ace. With one final hugged, he let go of the kid. As the kid's feet touch the ground, he ran away from the man.

 **done and done... no Whitebeard pirates yet... haha...**


	5. Chapter 5

**a'right! let's by gones be by gones shall we? haha.. thank you guys for your reviews and suggestions and for you support in my stories! shout out to _unlockai, MysticWaterWolf, oOLinnyOo, Lightning-Kinkaku, KisumeKlovia, brinou and uzumaki lila_. Thank you guys for adding this is your story list, favorite story list and for following this story... I would also like to thank _Lightning-Kinkaku_ for following me and for adding me in your favorites... it brings joy in my heart... thank you guys for your unending supports! this chapter is truly dedicated to those who continued supporting this story...**

 **5**

"What?!" Sengoku slammed his hands on the table. The marine jolted at his Fleet Admirals reaction. Sengoku gritted his teeth and looked down at his table

 _I thought he was already willing to do everything for the Government._ _What he is doing right now is not good._ _Is he following his father's footsteps?_ Sengoku clenched his fists. _The collar... I can make him snap into his senses. But..._ Without looking at the Marine in front of him, he ordered to release a wanted poster of Ace.

"Yes sir!" The marine saluted and ran outside of his office. The running footsteps echoed the hallway and slowly disappeared. Another noise of footsteps entered Sengoku's room. Didn't even bother knocking at the opened door, he spoke.

"Just let him be Sengoku." Sengoku looked at the man in front of him. Of all people that can visit him, a man who is currently the product of the World's Government that is willing to complete the given mission at any cost. A man who is in a strong group that possesses the Six Powers.

"Rob Lucci." The man looked at Sengoku and spoke.

"The kid can attract pirates with his bounty. Judging from his actions, my theory is that he wants to take the head of Whitebeard." Sengoku never judge the way that Lucci analyzed a current situation so he let the man speak. Lucci continued.

"If he wants to take the pirates head, then he can get closer in fulfilling his mission to be a spy on Whitebeard's ship." Sengoku stood up straight. He spoke.

"Ace may be strong but he cannot take Whitebeard's head just like that." He's confusion roused when the man grinned.

"No. But he is strong. He can attract the Pirate's attention." Sengoku started to process everything. He gazed into the man's eyes.

"What if he look sideways?" Lucci smiled.

"The CP9 will handle it. We will make sure that the kid's life will not be spared."

Ace was maneuvering the ship when his First Mate came and held up wanted poster. The first mate smiled and proudly said,

"You have a bounty Captain!" He grinned in his mind and took the wanted poster.

"Wow, Captain sure is strong. He deserves to have a bounty!" one of the crew proudly shouted. The others agreed. Ace grinned in his mind.

 _So the government is haunting for me now huh. Well tha's good._ _Cause after Whitehead, I'm coming for me._ He burned his wanted poster and looked at his First Mate.

Weeks had passed since he and Aokiji separated. He got a loyal crew that didn't care if he is mute. They will still talked to him and Ace either answers them with a sign language or just write it in the air using his fire. The first time he met his crew was amazing. They we're at a bar drinking when mountain bandits came and started to beat the crew. Ace was drinking water at that time. The bartender knew the kid was mute. But his muteness doesn't make the him stop looking so adorable. The bartender may sound pervert but it's true. Ace was getting irritated in his mind. He stood up the stool and walked towards the leader who is currently choking one of them.

"Eh? Stay out kid. I don't-" he didn't finished and was cut off by Ace. He send his flaming fist into the man's face. The man flew outside the bar, leaving a hole in the wall of the bar. The others attacked him but he just stood there and send his flames towards them. As they always say follow the leader. They too, flew outside leaving a man sized hole. Ace turned around and sat again in the stool, continuing his drink. That's when the crew came and thank him.

"Hey thanks for saving our asses back there." Ace just nodded and drank the water. He put the mug down, wiped his mouth and placed a couple of beli's in the table. He stood up and walked towards the door. There he was cornered by the mountain bandits a while ago. He sighed and set his body in flames.

Explosion. He set himself like a bomb. The time he stop ticking in his mind, his flames exploded, covering the mountain bandits and send them flying towards any direction. The crew saw how powerful he is and started to follow him. That's when Ace knew that they were a leaderless crew. Their leader just died and was currently searching for one. They asked Ace if he can be a leader. Ace who is not really interested yet to become a leader, just waved his hand and walked away. But the crew didn't stop following him. They led him into their ship. There they talked about what will be their new pirate name and such. Ace was obviously questioning himself.

 _Nice. I didn't even say that I accepted their offer as their Captain and now they are starting to discuss in front of me like I agreed_. _This crew is unbelievable_. He set the tip of his finger on fire. The crew stopped talking and looked at him. Ace started to write in the air. After he's done writing, the crew read and rejoiced.

"Wohooo! All hail Captain Ace!" Ace shook his and smiled in his mind. I think I just found a crew that didn't care whether their Captain can talk or not. This crew is great. With that their journey begins. One time the crew asked Ace what will be their new name. Again, he wrote in the air.

 _'Spade Pirates'_

"That's a great name Cap! We'll start to design the flag!" they started to discuss and Ace withdraw in the Upper case of the ship where he was currently maneuvering their course. There he was followed by the First Mate. Ace took the wheel of the ship. The first mate just stood beside him. He started to talked.

"You know what I thank you. For being a captain for us. So since you don't talk, the crew asked me if a strong pirate like you is mute." Ace didn't looked at him and wrote in the air again.

 _'What if I'm mute, what will you do?'_ The first mate chuckled.

"You know Cap, we don't actually care if you are mute. You are a great leader for us." They looked down and saw the crew playing around. Ace smiled in his head. This people… they reminded me of Luffy.

"So what's your plan Cap?" Ace looked at the first mate. He wrote. The thing he wrote shook the first mates mind.

"Cap…" Ace nodded.

 _'I'll take Whitebeard's head'_

The first mate was startled. He didn't actually expected that Ace wants to take Whitebeard's head. Like... Is he wishing for his death? That is Whitebeard! The strongest pirate ever that can match the power of Gol D. Roger! But he just chuckled and said.

"Whatever is your decision Cap, we'll support you." Ace nodded.

 _What did he do to deserve a loyal crew?_


	6. Chapter 6

**shout out to Killiia and SaboAceLuffy13 for following this story ...**

 **6**

Meanwhile, in the Moby Dick, Marco is reading a newspaper. He started at the headline.

 _Hmm...nothing new. He_ flipped the pages and stopped at the pages of bounties. He scanned the pages. He was about to flipped it to the next page when he stopped and stared at a certain bounty.

 _'Fire-Fist Ace'_

 _'xxxx million bounty'_

He looked closely at the bounty picture. What he saw is not just any pirate. He saw a beauty.

"My son, what's the news?" Marco glanced at Whitebeard. He handed the old man the newspaper. Whitebeard took the newspaper and flipped the pages until he reached the bounty page.

"Hmmm…. Fire-Fist Ace eh?" Whitebeard grinned. Knowing Whitebeard, Marco coughed drawing the old man's attention. Whitebeard laughed.

"Gurarara! No wonder you are my son Marco!"

"Fire-Fist Ace…" Ace looked at the Fish man in front of him. _This guy look's strong_. _and it seems like doesn't want to cooperate._

"Ace! That's Jinbei! One of the Shichibukai!" _Ah. So this guy's a Warlord. If I beat him, I'll earn a prestige._

"What brings you here, Pirate Rookie?" Jinbei looked at the kid in front of him. Just by looking at it's eyes, it can send shivers down your spine. _Lifeless eyes..._

"Our Captain wants to know where is Whitebeard." The first mate is doing all the talking for Ace. Jinbei notice it.

"I am not one of Whitebeard's crew but I owe the old man. So I will not let you go near the old man!" With this Ace jumped and punched Jinbei with his flaming fist. Jinbei blocked the attack with his palms creating a massive explosion.

"Ace!" _It's been five days since they started fighting. If they will continue this, they will kill their selves_. The first mate thought.

Ace and Jinbei panted for breath. They are both facing each other. Just by looking at them, Jinbei suffered more than Ace. Seconds later, Jinbei fell into the ground. Ace slowly started to lose his conscious because of tiredness and lack of food. He later on fell into the ground. Last thing he heard is his crew calling his name.

"Ace!" the first mate run towards their Captain. He shook Ace's shoulder hoping their Captain will wake up. His heart beat started to beat faster when he heard the voice. The voice of the man their Captain ought to kill.

"Who is the one seeking for my head?!" Whitebeard banged his stick on the ground. He saw a kid lying while a man kneeling beside kid. The first mate was alarmed and readied his sword.

 _No matter what happens, I will not let them have Ace. He suffered a lot from Jinbei. It's my turn to fight for you Cap_. He stood up and pointed his sword towards Whitebeard. Whitebeard grinned.

Ace gained his conscious. He opened his eyes and saw the feet of his first mate. He looked up and saw his first mate standing beside him, ready to fight. He groaned and pushed himself to stand up.

 _Damn. I can't stand straight. My body is weak and tired_. His first mate glanced at him. "Cap!" The first mate sheathed his sword and helped Ace to balance. Ace looked at his first mate and pushed him away. The others were shocked when Ace created a fire wall enclosing Whitebeard and himself. Whitebeard looked at the kid in front of him.

 _Hmm...this kid defeated Jinbei? My, he is I strong_. Ace started to attacked.

The only thing they saw when the fire wall disappeared was Whitebeard unscathed and their Captain, lying lifeless on the ground. The first mate run towards him and checked his pulse. He felt a fainted heart beat. He sighed in relief and tried to picked his Captain up.

Whitebeard looked at the kid. In all of his years, he never saw a man who bears no emotions at all. He wondered why a kid like Ace, who had a loyal crew, a strong body can't even bear to shed a slight emotion. He walked towards the man who is currently carrying Ace. The man stepped back. Whitebeard grabbed Ace from the man's arms and carried him in his arm. He turned his back and walked towards the direction of his ship. While walking, he looked at the kid again.

 _I may not know what happened to you, or why_ _you can't shed some feelings. But all I can say is... You don't deserve to not anything to feel. What you deserve is something more than title_. He brushed the kid's hair. _Just by looking at you, you deserve to be loved_.


	7. Chapter 7

**so thank you guys for your continue supports! shout out to _PrettyMisery16_ for following me... thanks guys** **7**

Ace stirred. He felt a pair of eyes looking down on him. _I'm not alone. This feeling_ …. _It's not familiar_. He laid down and didn't move. He felt a hand softly caressing his face. This made him opened his eyes and jerked his head from the hand. He saw a man wearing a chef suit looking at him with hands raised in the air. The man chuckled.

"Eh? Sorry for that kid. It's just that, you're too adorable hehe."

 _The fuck? Who is this perverted psychopath?! Where the fuck am I? My crew.._. _Did they escaped? Fuck! I need to find them!_

Ace jumped at the man and draw his knife into its neck. The man started to wriggle under him. He felt a slight pain in his neck. The knife created a small cut in his skin. He cussed.

"Look, I meant no harm. I just wanted to see if you're awake since you've been already out for two days already." Ace didn't removed the knife on the man's neck. Instead he pushed the edge of the knife on the man's neck drawing a blood. The man shouted.

"Ah! You're in the Moby Dick! Whitebeard wants you to be our brother that's why you're here! Fuck! Let me go already bro!"

Marco was busy giving order to his brothers. He was planning to visit the new kid that Whitebeard brought two days ago. He was surprised to see that it was Fire-Fist Ace. The crew wandered why Whitebeard is bringing him in the Moby Dick. Whitebeard laughed and told them that the kid will be their new brother.

He gave his last order to Jozu when they heard a cry, followed by loud splash.

"Thatch fell overboard!" Marco didn't bother to looked overboard knowing it was Thatch. He proceeded to the kid's room when he saw a boy holding a knife, and covered in flames emerged from the room. He was struck with amazement and awe.

 _Wow. This kid is beautiful._ Marco thought.

Ace's eyes roamed around. Damn I need to find my crew and get out of here! He felt another pair of eyes looking at him. He looked at the man. _This is no ordinary man and I feel like this man is strong. Engaging an attack is either futile or lethal._

Marco looked at his eyes. He saw a lifeless eyes. For others it will send shivers down their spine but for Marco, it send nothing but doubts, questions and pity. He then remembered.

"You're awake. I guess you're the one who send Thatch swimming early in the morning yoi." Marco expected a response or even a question but the kid just looked at him.

 _Hmm... he's not talking?_

"Your crew is here. I can take you to them if you like yoi." He turned his back on the kid. He knew this is a very bad move because the kid might stabbed him in the back.

Ace doubted the man but sheathed his knife and followed him. While walking, all eyes are on him. He didn't mind it because all he cares is seeing his crew. They've arrived in a poor lighted room with metal bars on one side. He heard a clanging sound of chains. Realizing where they were, Ace run towards the metal bar hoping to see just even one of his crew.

"Ace?" Ace lit his fist on fire. It made it clearly to see. He saw his whole crew shivering and huddling together. His first mate run towards him and held his flaming fist. Ace felt a cold hand holding his hand.

"Ace! How are you?! Did they treated you well?" Ace nodded and spread his fire on the room. The crew saw the face of their Captain. They cried their Captain's name. Watching the scene of the Captain meeting their crew, Marco smiled and leaned on the wall.

 _They loved their Captain so much huh. Too bad, they're going to find another one. Speaking of, I haven't heard his voice. Is he mute?_

Marco took the keys out of his pocket and throw it in Ace's direction. Ace glanced at him before he took the key and opened the prison door. By the time the door opened, the first mate hugged him tightly. Ace hugged him back. His other crew wrapped their arms around them.

"Cap! We've missed you so much!" Ace nodded and hugged his crew tightly before he let them go. He looked at his crew and notice most of them scathed and wounded. His first mate suffered more injuries than the rest of the crew. He touched one of the first mates crew. Gentle as he was, the first mate slightly tensed. He stopped. The first mate saw the fist of Ace began to clenched.

"It's alright Cap. We got beaten up trying to save you. But it's ok. We know you suffered more than us."

Marco stepped in the conversation. "Sorry for the interruption. Your ship is ready. You may leave now." Ace glared at the man. He draw his knife and walked towards the door. He signaled his crew to follow.

They've reached the deck. The crew of the Moby Dick were currently scattered in the deck, but still watching them exit the ship. The first mate called Ace.

"Cap, it's our ship." He then pointed their ships direction. Ace nodded. As usual, he lit his finger on fire and write his orders in the air.

 _'Let the whole crew go first'_

"No problem." The first mate guide the others to their ship. As the last crew got on the ship, Marco appeared.

"You forgot something yoi. You can't leave this ship. Not without Whitebeard's order." The first mate draw his sword and pointed it at Marco's direction. He glared at the man.

"We will leave this ship with our Captain." The only response that he received is a sighed. He thought they will let them go, but a chef pushed him overboard. Luckily, he fell on some of his crew members. Jozu held Ace is his arms. Ace struggled. Vista pulled the ladder. Marco set their ship on sail. The crew of Ace wailed.

"Captain!"

"Ace!"

Ace hit the back of his head on Jozu's face. Not expecting the attack, Jozu let Ace go. Ace flee and stood up in the railing of the deck. He jumped. His crew called his name. But their hopes were crashed. Marco turned into a Phoenix and caught Ace. He dropped Ace in the Moby Dick's deck. Ace stumbled in the hard wooden floor. Still, Ace got up.

 _I can't stay here_. _My crew needs me! He_ run towards the railing again and was about to jump when he saw his ship were no where to be found. The Moby Dick sailed quickly making him lose his crew. Again, he caught by Vista in his arms. Vista pinned Ace into ground but he back off when the kid set himself on fire.

"Damn! That was a close one. Marco! Mind calling Pops?!" Marco entered the scene.

"No need. He's coming out yoi."


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

 _Weeks had passed. No a month had passed. I'm still here in the Old man's ship. It's been a month since I've been separated from my crew. It's been also a month I've been trying assassinate Whitebeard. Of course, I always failed and got thrown over board and all over the ship._ Ace sighed as he looked at the cloudy sky. He shut his eyes. _I miss my crew. Even though I wanted to escape, but that Bird brain always keeps an eye on me_. He heaved a heavy sigh and retires in his room. Because he is somewhat a guest in the ship. _If you call being locked down in a ship a guest_. He was given the guest room. They say if he will accept the Old man's mark, he will go to the men's bunker. _As if I'll accept it. I'm a captain who just lost his crew. He_ was about to lie on his bed when he heard sounds of footsteps running around and voices shouting. He sat on the edge of the bed. He listened to the voices.

"The storm is coming! Go back into your quarters! Commanders secure the ship!"

He heard a lot footsteps and shouts. He felt the whole ship began to move side ways. He stood up and went towards the door. He slightly opened his door. Rain drops and stormy wind is what he felt on his face. He opened the door. He walked slowly and observed the Commanders securing the sails and such. He saw the man in the chef suit holding a rope. He was losing his gripped on the rope. A wave swipes the whole deck making Thatch fall overboard.

"Thatch!" without any second thoughts and questions, Ace run towards the rope that Thatch was holding a while ago. He grabbed the rope, tied it in his waist and jumped overboard. By the time he jumped, he saw Thatch trying to keep his head visible. Ace knew he can't swim. Luckily, he dive just beside Thatch. Thatch caught Ace and brought his head up.

 _What the fuck is this kid thinking? He's a fucking Devil fruit user! He can't swim_! Ace coughed and held on the rope. He grabbed Thatch by the waist and tried to pulled their selves up.

 _Shit! If I am not this weak in the sea, I'll be able to pull this chef up._

Marco run towards the deck and looked overboard. There he saw Thatch being held by Ace, and holding the rope. He took the rope and started to pull them up. Jozu who was already done securing the sails, helped Marco pulled the two. The storm soon disappear. The sun started to shine. Ace and Thatch were pulled into safety. By the time they got on board Thatch laid down on the floor followed by Ace who kneeled on the floor like in a crawling position. Ace panted heavily.

 _Damn. That was a close call._

He coughed some sea water out of his mouth and turned around for the sun to shine on his face. Marco kneeled beside him. He gave Ace some towel and the kid accepted it. His bravery on saving Thatch even though he's devil fruit user, led the whole crew cheered on Ace.

Ace looked around and saw the whole crew cheering his name. He didn't know why he felt home. He felt safe. He felt the feeling of acceptance again. He brought his head down. Little did he know, a smile form on his lips.

"Damn! What the fuck are you thinking?! You could have died instead of me!" An hour after Thatch fell off board, he started to scolded Ace.

 _A simple thank you would do stupid chef._ Ace groaned under his breath and turned his back on the chef. He walked towards his room. He twisted the knob and walked inside. He sat on his bed to remove his boots when the door opened. He looked up and saw Marco.

 _It's just lemon head._

Marco looked at him and smiled. "Got a minute yoi?" Ace nodded and stopped removing his boots. Marco advanced. He close the door behind him and sat on the chair beside Ace's bed. Ace looked straight ahead and bothering to looked at the man beside him. But because of Marco's words, his eyes were locked on the man.

"Thank you for saving Thatch yoi. If it wasn't for you, he might ended up drowning and dying." Ace intently looked at the man shrugged his shoulders before breaking the eye contact. Marco didn't removed his eyes on the kid. He asked.

"Why did you save him yoi?" Ace didn't looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

 _Who knows. I don't even know myself._ Ace bend his head down. The presence of the man made him a little bit awkward but at the same time safe.

"You know after Whitebeard knew what happened he was happy. He was happy because his sons are getting along." This sentence made Ace glared at the man. He yelled at him..

"I don't have a father you –" He heard the man gasped. Ace realized what he had done and covered his mouth. He looked away from the man.

 _The fuck?! why_ … _why did I... Did I just_ … _fuck_ ! _shit! What am I going to do?! Surely he will surely tell Whitebeard that I can speak! Shit_ ! He shut his eyes when he felt warm hands cupping his face. Marco gently stroke the kid's temple with his thumb.

"Did you... was that your voice yoi? … but why?" Ace brought his hand on the man's chest. He gripped the man's cloth.

"It's not for you to know." He brought his other hand to man's hand. He opened his eyes and saw their faces an inch away from each other. Ace flushed.

 _Ok... he's face is close to my face. Is he going to kiss me? Wait... if he will, why am I letting him_?

Marco looked at the kid's lips. Slowly, he closed the space between them.

 **finally done.. hoooo!!! it's hard to write a chapter if you are having a 40 Celsius temperature haha... anyways, my chapters might be a mess haha...** **shout out to Rogers-comics for following this story... woooo!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Marco felt the soft lips of Ace. He didn't pushed his lips. He just rests his lips. All is going well when Ace spoke out of the blue.

"What are you doing lemon head?" Ace spoke while Marco was resting his lips on his. Marco backed away and looked at the kid with a question mark on his face.

"You sure know how to ruined a mood yoi. It's what you call a kiss." Marco advanced again. He softly gripped the kid's hair. Without any warning, he kissed the kid. Ace gripped the man's clothes tighter and tried to pushed him away. He felt the man began to move its lips.

 _Fuck I'm gonna die! Oxygen! I need you! He_ pushed the man again. Marco stopped and let go of the kid's lips but not letting the kid's hair go. Ace breathed for air.

"Are trying to fucking kill me?!" Ace shouted and gasped for air. Marco was just awed with the kid.

 _This kid is remarkable. But is that really the right reaction when you are being kiss_? Seeing the kid panting for breath, it made the man advanced more and kissed the soft and tempting lips of the kid.

"Ahh! … Mmp! …" The kid wriggle under the man who is currently kissing him. Marco laid the kid on the bed for him to get a better view of the kid. He let go of the kid's lips and sucked its neck. The hands of Ace gripped the man's back hoping the man will stopped. But this just made the man aggressive. Ace shouted.

"Ahh! Stop it Pineapple head! Ahh!" Ace squirmed. Marco brought his head up and gazed at the kid. The kid's face is red.

 _Did he just call me Pineapple head?_ Ace heavily panted. Marco brought the the kid's hands above his head. This action of Marco made Ace shivered. He started to see the Marines that assaulted him back when he was still a child. The pain and all the fear came back.

Marci notice this shivering and called Ace with a worried tone. The kid just shook his head and started to squirmed uncontrollably. Marco let the kid's hands go. Ace brought his hands on his head.

 _'Shh... don't worry. We will not put it in' all the men inside the room laughed_

Ace cried. _Stop! Stop! He_ started to shake. Marco was beginning to get worried. He removed himself above the kid. He move to the side and picked Ace. Ace remembered the horrible scene. He started to shout and struggle. He got up and ran towards the corner and curled himself like a ball.

"Stop! Just please stop!" Marco was starting to feel guilty. He thought he scared the kid. He walked towards the kid. He hugged the child who was already crying. He never seen Ace in this state. Everything that the boy's action. All those emotionless face and pretending to be mute. Those actions were to hide his true feelings. To hide those tears. He patted the kid's back and hummed. Ace slowly started to sobbed. All those fear, disgust, all those things that he felt way back then was washed away by Marco. Hearing the man hummed made him feel better and safe. He snuggled close to the man. He remembered Aokiji. The man who was first to see his emotions. The comfort that he felt in Aokiji's arms, he was feeling it again. With the song that is entering his ears, he drifted to sleep.

Marco felt the weight of Ace. He then heard a snore. He slightly smiled and carried Ace and put him to bed. Looking at the kid, he lowered his face and kissed his lips. He got up and went out of the room. Thatch was waiting for him there.

"What are you doing here yoi?" Thatch shrugged his shoulders.

"Just wanted to say thanks to the kid."

"He's asleep. He got tired saving your ass yoi."

 **a'right just a short update. I would like to thank _Krystal 'Demon' Senate_ for following this story.. but over all I would like to say thank to _yaoifan124_ for following this story and adding it in his/her favorite stories. not only that. I want to thank you yaoifan124 for following me and adding me in your favorite authors list. and most importantly thank you for following my first book which is The Phoenix's Fire (Marco x Ace) and adding it in you favorite list... thank you for your reviews ... yohoho**


	10. Chapter 10

**shout out to _HalmaAce, Water-Fox-Raine and Namikaze Uzumaki Aika_ Thank you guys for following this story**

 **10**

"Marco! The coast is clear! Get ready to land!"

"Set sail! Prepare to dropped the anchor before we hit the shallow water!" Marco ordered before going to the room of Ace. It's been weeks since the incident happened. After Ace woke up, he never spoke again. He is more aloof than before. Especially from Marco. Marco notices this aloofness. He tried talking to Ace about it but it didn't end very well.

 _"Ace, I'm sorry about what happened. I know it's my fault but_ -." _Marco confronted Ace_. _Ace stared at him with the same cold eyes like before_. _He draw his knife and throw I towards Marco. Marco_ swiftly got out of the way and it hit the wooden wall.

Ace was sharpening his knife when someone knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Marco.

 _Marco..._ He continued to sharp his knife. _After what happened, I distance myself from everyone, especially him. I don't like his presence. The presence of safe. I don't like that. Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I got closer to him, he will take advantage. Damn_ _I know I don't have the right to judge but looking back at my past, Aokiji is the only one_ _I trust besides Luffy and Grandpa_. Marco looked at the kid.

"We are about to land." Ace didn't respond. Marco just sighed. Before closing the door, he said.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you Ace. I hope you forgive me."

Ace stopped sharpening and dropped the knife. He brought his hands to wipe the tears in his face.

 _No Marco. I should be the one saying sorry for everything I've done to y_ ou.

"Yes! Let's go Izou!" Thatch run towards the town followed by Izou who is busy looking for clothes. Vista was in the flower shop looking for flowers. The others were all around the town. Except for Ace. He decided not to go out of his room for a while and waited until night.

Night came and Marco was standing with hands on the railings. He was looking at the lively town and thought, _is Ace having fun?_ He didn't see the kid inside the ship so he must be in the town. He then felt a presence behind him. The moon is full so you can still identify who is who. He glanced and was shocked to see Ace walking towards him. Ace slowly walked and reached Marco. He stood beside him, and rests his arms on the railing. Marco got a question look on his face. _Ok, I'm not supposed to be alarmed but he tried to kill me once right yoi_? His jaw almost dropped when Ace spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for throwing the knife at you. I'm sorry for being aloof." Ace didn't looked at the man beside him. While he was inside his room, he accepted the fact that he feels safe around Marco. He accepted the fact that everyone on this ship just wants him to be their brother. He accepted it. He accepted Whitebeard as his father. In those weeks, he confronted himself. They may be the reason why he and his crew were separated. But there is a reason for everything. And the reason is for him to have a second chance to have a father.

Marco didn't respond at the moment. _All those weeks that he distance himself was for him to realize everything? But.. .Why is he saying sorry if in the first place we are the main reason why he is separated from his crew_. "You know we should be the one saying sorry for separating you from your crew. I'm also sorry for scaring you."

Ace chuckled. "Nah. That part was not your fault. I just remembered something that I tried to bury for five years." Marco intently looked at the boy. This is his first time to hear the kid's laughed. He smiled. Just by looking at the kid, you can tell that he never laughed for how many years.

"You know you should be out there yoi." Ace faced him and cocked his eye brow. "I think you should be telling that to yourself." Both men chuckled.

"First division Commanders should stay in the ship yoi."

"Sad life." Ace respond. An idea suddenly came into Ace's mind. He faced the man and pulled his hand.

"Transform into a bird!" Marco's eyebrows furrowed.

"Excuse me?" the kid pulled his hand again.

"Just transform!" with still a questioning looked he transform into a Phoenix. Ace was amazed.

 _Wow. He's beautiful._ He gently stroke Marco's neck. _Warm and soft._ Ace grinned when Marco groaned. _I think I hit his soft spot._ Marco glared at Ace. The kid's hand is extremely gentle. He shook his head before pleasure enters his system.

"So? What now yoi?" Ace grinned and immediately hopped on Marco's back. Marco was caught off guard and slightly shouted at Ace.

"Say something before you do something yoi!" Ace laughed and patted Marco's head.

"Hehe… chill birdie" Marco rolled his eyes. _I'm beginning to wonder if Thatch influenced him to call me names._

"Ok. Let's fly over there!" Ace pointed at the top of the mountain. Marco wondered.

"Didn't I tell you I should stay here yoi?" Ace gently slapped Marco's behind making Marco move a little forward. _Damn you kid! Stop doing tempting actions or I'll fuck you hard right here right now._

"Come on. It's fun disobeying rules. Besides, you need to flap your wings more often Old man." Marco sighed but later on smiled. He flapped his wings and they flew towards the tip of the mountain. When they reached the top, Ace looked around the other side of the mountain. There he saw a big cave.

"There! Let's go there!" Ace pointed at the cave. Marco didn't say a word and flew towards the cave. By the time they reach the cave, they saw a light. They followed the light. There they reached a lagoon that is being shined by the moon light. The water seems to glitter under moon. Ace looked up and saw the full moon shining directly to the lagoon.

"Wow." Both men said as they tried to find a dry place to land. Ace thought of another idea. He grinned. Marco was busy searching for a place to land when he felt Ace moved above him.

"Don't move too much yoi." He warned the kid. Ace didn't listen. He jumped and swing in the Phoenix's neck. Ace was hanging on its neck. Because of the unbalanced weight, they both fell into the water. Ace got up. The water was not that deep. It only reach on his knees. He looked around and saw Marco immerged from the water. He laughed as the man panted for breath. Marco glared at the kid.

"Do you even think before you act yoi?! What if the water here is deeper than we expected?" Ace continued to laughed and run towards the man. He wrapped his arms around its neck and kissed its lips.

Marco's eyes widened. He didn't expected the kid to make a move. _Shit. What should I do? kiss him back? Or just let him do what he wants_? … _wait a minute, I'm older here! I'll show this kid who's the boss_. He wrapped his arm on the kid's waist. His free hand reached the kid's hair and gently gripped it. Ace slightly groaned when Marco started to move its lips. Ace responded and stroke the man's hair. Marco licked the kid's bottom lip. Ace opened his mouth and let the man's tongue explore his mouth. Their kissed became rougher and rougher. Ace started to drool. Marco release the kid's lips leaving a thin line of saliva. He chuckled when the kid didn't want to let go of his lips.

"Haa... haa... why did you stop?" Ace panted. He hate to admit it but Marco tastes nice. Marco gave Ace a peck on the lips.

"Because if we continue, I may not be able to stop myself."


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

"Ace it's midnight already. We should go back." Ace pouted and stomped his feet on the ground. They've been splashing around and didn't notice that it's already midnight. The cold started to seep in his skin. He brought his hands on the kid's face. He smiled and gave the kid a peck on the lips.

 _This kid is so adorable. I can't get enough of him._ Ace started to feel the cold water but didn't want to go back into the ship. _I still wanted to be alone with him._ He hugged the man after he was given a peck on his lips. He's so warm. He snuggled closer to the man. Marco hugged the kid tighter. _Damn, I love this kid._

They decided to go back. As they were in the air, Ace shivered when the cold wind touched his skin. _Grr... it's cold. He_ set his whole body on fire to blocked the cold air. He sighed in relief. Marco in the other hand, is no longer feeling cold since he transformed into his Phoenix form. They've reached the ship safely. Marco landed and notice that Ace was not moving.

"Ace, we're here." He heard a snore coming out of the kid. His jaw dropped. _The heck? Did he just fell asleep? On. My. Back?_ He cannot transformed back into his human form. He actually can but the kid will fall in his back and he didn't want to wake the kid. He had no choice. He flew towards his room and landed on the front door. _Right. I'm here. Question is, how the hell will I enter the room._ He tried to enter the door. Good thing, he got in. He spread his wings and lay down on the floor. With Ace on his back, he drifted to sleep.

Morning came and one by one the crew got back on the ship. Thatch along with Izou wondered. They looked around and found no Marco. Usually when they came back from town, Marco will always wait for them on the deck. They decided to go checked his room.

Ace stirred. He yawned and got up. He stretch his arms in the air.

 _Ahh... I have a good sleep._ He later on notice Marco beneath him. The man didn't turned back into his human form yet. He smiled. He felt Marco moved. The man brought his head up to see Ace wearing a cheeky grin.

"Morning birdie!" Marco groaned. He felt weak. _Staying this form for a night drains all my energy._ He slumped into the ground. _I feel weak. So weak._ Ace notice this action and removed himself from the man's back.

"Hey Marco? What's wrong?" When Marco no longer feel the weight of the kid on his back, he transformed back into his human form. He laid into the floor panting. Ace begins to get worried.

 _What's wrong with him?_ He kneeled on the floor near Marco's head. He brought the man's head into his lap. Marco didn't move. His body is in rest mode. Ace stroke the man's hair. _I must've tire him. He_ then heard a knocked on the door.

"Marco? You awake?" Thatch glanced at Izou. Izou shrugged his shoulders and opened the door himself. There they saw Marco lying on the ground and Ace stroking the man's head. They wondered at first but seeing Marco in a weak state made them questioned Ace.

"What happened to him Ace?" Thatch asked as he tried to carry Marco in his arms. He gently put the man to bed. Ace lit his finger and wrote in the air.

 _'He got tired guarding the ship all night'_

Izou read and nodded his head. "He got tired waiting for us to come back. Poor brother." He patted the kid's head. Both Thatch and Izou expected a growl or a resistance from the kid, but they gasped in surprised on what Ace did.

Marco woke up feeling energized. He stood up and stretched his arms in the air. He felt his stomach grumble. _I'm hungry yoi._ He walked towards the door. As he opened the door, laughter is what he heard. He didn't wonder why because he is used to it. He was about to passed by when he heard Ace's name. He turned around and saw Ace laughing with the whole crew. He was surprised to see the kid laughing with his brothers besides him of course. He slightly smiled and proceeded to the mess hall to eat.

"Hey lemon!" Thatch put his arm on Marco's neck. Marco glared at Thatch. He was currently eating when the chef appeared.

"What do you want yoi?" Thatch sat beside him.

"I was actually expecting that you will asked how long you are out." Marco glanced at him and continued his meal. Thatch snorted but continued talking.

"You were asleep for a week." Marco almost spat the water he was currently drinking. What?! One week?! Is that really the prize for turning into a Phoenix for a night?! Thatch laughed.

"Don't worry, Jozu got everything under control. We also stayed in the island for a week because of what happened to you. Pops ordered that actually. Anyways, I have great news." Marco continued his meal.

"Ace was getting along with the whole crew by the way. He starting to communicate with us. He is no longer the cold-blooded killer that we used to know." Marco nodded. Guess he realized it.

"Did he spoke?" he asked.

"Him? Nah. Guess the kid's mute. It's kinda ironic. You know, his bounty is high, he defeated a Shichibukai and even have a loyal crew. All of those achievements, and yet he is mute." Thatch sighed. He felt sympathy for the kid. Without a voice to express more of what he feels, is like living without knowing you are there. Marco wiped his mouth with a cloth before he looked at Thatch. _If only you know Thatch, that he has a voice. He has a voice. A soft and gentle voice._

"Let's set sail." Thatch looked at his eyes. He snorted and grinned.

"Welcome back First Division Commander."

 **late update is real YOHOHO!! shout out to _Shoto94_ for following this story and _Caigdimo_ for following my First Book The Phoenix's Fire (Marco x Ace)**


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

"Hey peacock! Pops is calling you!" As soon as Thatch reached Marco, he received a kicked from the First Division.

"Ah! … you're not allowed to hit me without a warning!" Marco rolled his eyes and proceeded in the old man's quarters. He knocked on the door.

"Pops, it's Marco yoi" He identified himself before entering the room. He saw Whitebeard drinking his sake while sitting on his bed.

"My son, come sit beside me." Marco did what he was told. He sat beside the old man. He looked at his Pops.

"How's the kid?" Marco smiled.

"He's getting along with the crew." Whitebeard grinned. He placed his sake on the floor.

"That's not what I meant my son." Marco got a question looked on his face. _Huh? What does he mean then?_

"Are you and Ace 'did' it already?" Marco's eyes widened. He felt his whole face heat up.

"Pops!" He got up and was about to leave when the old man's arm rested on the man's shoulders.

"So you did it? Gurarara!" Whitebeard laughed. Marco's red face became redder.

"N-no! … w-we didn't!" Whitebeard continued to laughed.

"Just joking my son! Gurarara!" Marco put his hand on his face to cover it. _Damn! Of all questions that Pops needs to ask! Of course we didn't do it! We just kissed but not 'that'_

"But you're together now yes?" Marco shook his head. _I don't know. Ace didn't say anything about us if we're together or not. But, I didn't asked him anyways. Maybe later._

"Hmm… anyways, if you are going to do it I advice you to-" Marco immediately cut him off.

"The heck Pops!"

"And if you will try to put it in make sure you produce-"

"Pops! Stop!"

"It will hurt at first so go-"

"Pops!"

Marco got out of the old man's quarters still having a flushed face. Who wouldn't get embarrassed if your Pops started to give advice on how we will do it etc. Ace saw him and run towards him. The man was greeted with a warm hug. All those embarrassments were forgotten by that simple hug from the kid. He responded on the kid's embraced. He kissed the top of the kid's head and stroke it gently. Ace hugged him tighter before he let go. But for Marco, a hug was not enough. He cupped the kid's face with both hands and leaned forward to lick the kid's lips. Ace opened his mouth and sucked the man's tongue.

"Gurara! What a view!" both of them jumped. Whitebeard just got out of his room to stretch his legs. Never expecting their Pops will see them, Ace laughed at Marco who looked away. Whitebeard stretch his arms and called Ace.

"Come to your Pops my son!" Ace smiled. Pops. It's nice to have a father after all. He jumped into the old man's arms. Whitebeard envelop his arms on the kid. This scene made the whole crew smile. Who would have thought the kid finally accepted Whitebeard as his father and them as his brothers.

"Ace!" Thatch called the kid's name who is nowhere to be found. _Where the heck is he?_ He roamed around the deck. _Maybe Marco is screwing him? Hmm… maybe._ He walked towards Marco's room. Without any knock, he entered the room.

"Hey, Chicken butt!" He called at Marco who is currently doing some paper works. The man glared at him. In his mind, he wants to grabbed Thatch's neck and slit his throat and throw him over board. Thatch didn't mind the deadly eyes trying to penetrate him and roam his eyes around. No Ace.

"Where's the kid?" Marco shrugged his shoulders.

"Why? He's missing?" Thatch looked at him with disappointment. "You're his sex mate and you don't even know where he is? What a useless mate are you." Marco grabbed a knife and throw it to the direction of Thatch without even looking. Not expecting the knife coming in his direction, he almost lose an ear.

Night came and Ace was still nowhere to be found. Marco was in charge of the night shift and spend his night looking for Ace. Since Thatch came barging in his room, he got worried. Ace disappearing without any warning is not good. He's back in the deck. He sighed. Suddenly, he saw a small ball of light in the air.

"What's this?" he held out his hand. The ball of light landed on his palm. The ball of light was indeed warm in his palm. Wondering where it came from, he looked around. Soon, a lot of ball of light spread across the deck. Marco followed it and led him into the crow's nest of the sail. He climb the ladder and found a figure of a man standing with his back facing him. He knew who is the guy and fully pulled himself up. By the time he got on his feet, he walked and wrapped his arms around the figure. Burying his face on the kid's face, he spoke.

"Aren't you hungry yoi?" Ace smiled.

"I'm done eating. Vista was giving me food up here." Marco wondered why.

"Why are you here yoi?" Ace didn't response for a couple of seconds. Thinking and forming a sentence that should not surprised the man.

"Well… uh… you see, I was walking around the deck trying to find you when Izou appeared." He felt Ace shivered in his arms. "He kissed me in the forehead followed by Thatch gripping my ass. I shield myself with fire and run away from them. Vista saw what happened. He offered some help so yeah. That's the reason." Marco removed his arms and turned the kid around for them to face each other. As the light of the moon shines, Marco saw an embarrassed face of Ace. He cupped the kid's face with his warm hands.

"You should have run to me yoi." He combed the kid's hair. "Don't worry. Their punishment will be worse." The kid smiled and gave the man a peck on the lips.

"So you're the one making these." Ace nodded and formed another small ball of lights on his palms. Marco held out his hand and a ball of light landed on his palm. "It's warm." Marco thought of something. His hand holding out the ball of light started to get covered with blue flames. The ball of light twirl creating a small blue of light. Ace was surprised. "Wow! I didn't know you could do that!" Marco chuckled and let the ball of light fly in the sky. For some reasons, there's an urge form inside of Ace's mind. An urge to asked if they are together or just friends with benefits. Marco also felt the same but he will not know without asking right? He coughed and looked at the sky.

"Ace… I like you. And I'm starting to hope that one day you might feel the same." Ace faced Marco. He was surprised. Marco waited for a response but the kid was silent as the night. He sighed. _Well, maybe it's just for 'that' it's I guess._

"You know, forget what I said yoi." He turned his back on Ace. Happy to hear what the man said, Ace wrapped his arms on the man's waist.

"I like you too Marco. No worries. I like you not because of your tempting lips and enticing body." The man chuckled.

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?" Ace laughed.

"A wise man once said, "You sure how to ruin a mood yoi."

 **a'right rush chapter is here YOHOHO. _himmelblu_ thank you for adding this story in your favorite list .. thank you very much guys for your reviews and unending support Yahoo!!**


	13. Chapter13

**a'right! it's been a while YOHOHO anyways, shout out to ashie dragneel and aisaru86. thank you guys for following this story ...**

 **13**

"Sengoku, it's time." He hesitated. The man in front of him is strong. Strong enough to kill without mercy everyone on this building. But also a product of the government. Entrusting him an important thing would not have any bad consequences. He took out the key that has a push button in it and handed it to the man.

"Get ready to land!" Marco shouted as all the crew run around the deck to prepare their landing. They needed to land for a while to repair some damage on the ship caused by the storm. The bottom of the ship was leaking and the sails are slightly torn. As soon as they land, Ace dropped the anchor. He was not actually in charge of dropping the anchor but at least he can do something in the ship. He went and stood beside Marco.

"There's a town over there yoi. Lead some of our brothers to fetch the materials needed to repair the ship." Ace nodded. Marco announced that some of them should go with Ace to fetch the materials. Five people volunteered to go. Ace jumped overbooked and landed on the sea shore. Followed by his five brothers, they walked into the dark forest to reach the town. There's a stony path that run across the woods. They followed the path and got into the town. One of them looked for a shop that sells woods. The others search something to repair the sails. Ace went to one of his brothers that found a wood seller. His brother obviously do all the talking while he is standing beside him listening.

They headed back into the ship when they got all the materials they needed. The Moby Dick's shipwrights started to repair the ship.

"This might take a few days to repair." One of the shipwrights said while assessing the damage of the ship. Marco nodded.

"I'll go tell Pops." As he turned around, he noticed something. He looked back at his brother. "Where's Ace yoi?" the shipwright brother looked around hoping to see their younger brother. But none. "Maybe his still in the town. You know... kids…he might need to stretch his legs once in a while." Marco didn't buy the reason but maybe. Maybe Ace needs to hang around with other people not only them of course. He shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to the old man's room.

As he walked across the deck, his heart began to beat fast. He was nervous for no reason at all. He stopped dead on his tracks and glanced at the town. He felt something bad is going to happen and it feels like it's about Ace. Shaking his head, he continued to walked and reach the old man's quarters.

Whitebeard was sitting on his bed when he heard a knocked on his door. The door opened and Marco entered the room.

"The damage of the ship is bad Pops. We might need to stay for a while yoi." Whitebeard nodded and drink his sake. Marco was about to leave when his heart started to beat faster again. His feet started to weaken. Clutching his chest, his other hand held on the frame of the doorway as a support. He panted and cold sweat run across his face. This action of Marco didn't slip on Whitebeard's eyes.

"What's the matter son?" Marco shook his head and stood up straight. Not facing his Pops, he said.

"It's nothing Pops. I'm just tired." Whitebeard knowing his son, he nodded.

"Get some rest my son. I'll handle it from here." Marco nodded. He's Pops is right. He just needs some rest. After all, he didn't sleep for a couple of days because of the storm. He was up at night to observed the sky. During the day, he will give out orders, sorting some jobs, bounties and etc. Ace sometimes comes into his room to give him some snacks. The kid even asked him to get some rest but didn't took it. That might be the reason why his health is failing him today. He thanked the old man and retired in his room.

Marco woke up just a little bit late. The sky was already dark and some of his brothers are sleeping in the ship, some are hanging around in the town. He stretch his arms. The moon is full that night. Sitting down on the rail, he sighed and watched the town. It was peaceful. The sound of the sea and the cold wind brushing your skin. He was about to go back into his room to do some paper works when he saw a light in the forest. A person holding a light maybe? It began to move. Moving towards the middle of the forest. Wandering in the forest in this time is not usual. He got up and followed the moving light.

As he stepped on the woods, the light started to move fast. He picked up his pace and run towards it. As Marco gets closer and closer to the middle of the forest the light slowly disappeared. When the light is gone, he stopped. He was breathing and panting for air. He took a deep breath before looking around. Seems like he got lost from following the light. The woods is silent. One move and you can hear it easily. He decided to go back. But as soon as he turned around, he was hit in the face. He was caught off guard and flew towards the tree behind him. As soon as he felt the tree in his back, he grunted in pain and tried to stand up. But he can't. Somehow his regeneration powers stopped. He moved his hands and felt a weight on it. Realizing what it is, he was slumped into the tree again by a kick. Blood spurted out of his mouth. The moon shone brightly and as the light hit his attacker he froze. Of all people who will attacked him. He gritted his teeth as the pain seep into his whole body.

That night a screamed was let out of Marco's mouth as his attacker did what he was told him to do from the very _beginning._

 ***creepy sounds* YOHOHO finally done! and yes it's time for some action in this story Yahoo!!! see you in the next chapter! oh and let me know about your thoughts on who is the attacker. anyways, it's easy to know who haha...**


	14. Chapter 141

**shout out to _SapphireGarry_. thank you for following this story Yahoooooo**

 **14.1**

 _It's cold. Where am I anyways?_ Marco slowly opened his eyes as he felt the pain all over his body. _Damn my body hurts_. He looked up and saw that he is inside of a prison cell. He shut his eyes and tried to remember what happened.

 _He didn't speak. Why Ace? Why? As I looked into his eyes, it was emotionless. There's no life in it. I may not know what happened to you Ace but I'll make you snap into your senses. I got up and started to attacked Ace. He dodged every attacked easily. Damn, his fast! I kicked him in the head but he blocked it with his arm. He then engaged into attacked. I was hit a lot of times. My body cannot regenerate because of this sea stone cuffs. I fell into the ground. I panted heavily. I tried to stand up. I felt a hand in my neck. I chocked. Thinking that he is gripping my neck making me lose my breath, he sheathed his knife. My eyes widened. I screamed in pain as the blade sliced the skin of my chest._

Marco opened his eyes and somewhat tried to looked into his chest. He saw a bloody X mark carve in his chest. He bitterly laughed. He didn't know what to feel. Anger? Confusion? Maybe all of it. He gritted his teeth as tears started to form in his eyes. With all the silence he heard footsteps coming towards his direction. The footsteps stopped. Marco looked up and saw a tall man looking down at him.

"Aokiji." He call Ed the man's name. Aokiji looked at the man in front of him. He saw the X mark carved in his chest. He knew very well who did it. He silently sat down outside the prison cell and spoke.

"First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Never picture to see a pirate of Whitebeard here inside the Impel Down." Marco stared at the man. Aokiji continued to speak not minding the stare of the man.

"I think you already know who brought you to us. I know you also felt betrayed." Marco looked away. "But Ace-" By the time Marco heard the kid's name he cut him off.

"If ever hear that name again I will escape through this chains and kill you." Aokiji expected this reaction but didn't mind it and continued to speak.

"You shouldn't be angry at him." Marco snorted.

"And why is that? Who wouldn't be angry to someone who just put you here inside the prison cell?"

"You don't have the right to be angry at him in the very first beginning Marco especially if you don't know him that well." Marco was caught off guard in Aokiji's statement. He doesn't want to admit it but it hit the bull's eye.

"Before you judge him, know him first. But it's not your fault if you didn't know his past." Marco looked at the man with a question look on his face. His past… Ace didn't tell him anything about his past. He didn't dare to asked anyways. Aokiji spoke again and this time he told Marco everything about what happened to Ace. By the time he was taken away from his brother Luffy in a very young age. The way that the Marines tortured him and sexually assaulted him. By the time he became a cold blooded killer. Everything that had happened to Ace, he told Marco.

Marco was left speechless. He didn't spoke the whole time that Aokiji was telling him everything. He didn't know and he never knew that past of Ace. The main reason why he shut his mouth the whole time. The main reason why there's no longer life in his eyes. He shut his eyes and for the rest of his days in the Impel Down, he filled his heart with remorse and guilt for everything he thought of Ace. Ace loves him. The kid never wanted to hurt him in the very beginning. Everything that Ace showed him was purely his love. And nothing about the mission to take him down.


	15. Chapter 142

**_Cat of Shadow_ thank you for following this story**

 **14.2**

 _Before the incident._ Ace was walking peacefully in around the town. He let his brother go back before him. Walking and looking around is not so bad even if you are not communicating with other people. As he was walking through the street, he found a local shop filled with goods. There he settled. The sun was about to set when Ace decided to go back into the ship. Walking down the path going back to the ship, he felt a presence. Heart begins to beat fast. Cold sweat run across his cheeks. He turned around and found a figure of a man. His eyes widened as the man approached him calmly.

"It's been a while Ace." Quickly as the speed of light Ace run towards the direction of the ship. The man reacted much quicker than Ace and blocked his path. The only thing in Ace's mind was to run. Run as fast as he could to get away from the man in front of him. And so he did. He run towards the woods. Panting heavily, he tried his best not to tripped in the big roots of the trees.

I need to get out of here. That's all in his mind. He run as fast as he could but then felt a pain in his back. The force made him roll over the ground. He grunted in pain when he hit the ground with his face first. He then tried to get back on his feet. Watching as Ace struggles to stand, the man stepped on Ace's back. Ace was slumped back into the ground. The man spoke.

"You should have stick to the mission Ace." Ace breath for air. All he can say he is dead nervous and afraid on this man. He saw what this man can do. He knew this man can kill him with one stomped of his foot on his back.

"Lucci…" As Ace called the man's name, he was stomped on the ground.

"You made the wrong choice, my friend." Ace watched as the man placed his hand in his pocket and brought a key. He gritted his teeth. He cannot use his flames to escape because the sole of the man's shoes is and up of Sea Stones.

"Lucci… you know you don't have to do this." The man smirked.

"Justice Ace. My aimed is nothing but justice. You chose to forsake your mission. And this is your punishment. But Sengoku wanted you to redeemed yourself so he entrusted me this key." Ace struggled. He needs to get out of there. Once Lucci pushed the button of the key, he will no longer be able to control his body and he will respond to what the Government wanted him to do. He will fully turned into a Government's weapon. Lucci placed his finger on the button.

"Hello World Government's weapon." He pushed the button. Pain started to come out of the collar. The pain of something is butchering your neck made Ace shouted in pain. The pain in his neck started to spread across his body up to his head.

I won't turn. I can't turn. He started to lose himself. Marco… Pops... Help… Darkness began to envelop him.

Lucci removed his foot on the kid's back. He called the kid's name.

"Ace." The kid stirred. He stood up and faced Lucci. Lucci evilly smiled. Emotionless eyes, just like a cold blooded killer. His back. Finally.

"Your new mission. Take the First Division Commander and surrendered him to Sengoku." As the sun began to set, he proceeded with the mission.

He was followed by Marco in the woods. Slowly putting out the light, he stopped moving and quietly proceeded behind the man. As soon as the man stopped running to look around, he punched its face sending the man slumping into the tree. He walked towards the man. The man notice his presence and looked up. He was shocked.

"Ace… why?" He coughed some blood. He knew the man will aimed for an attacked. Sea stone cuffs. By the time he punched Marco, he slid the cuffs on one of his wrists.

"Ace… please tell me. Why?" As Ace looked at the man's eyes. He felt something inside his heart. The feeling that he wanted to tell him everything. He wanted to hugged the man and kissed him. But even though he wanted to do all of that, he can't. His body is no longer his. All he can do is cry while he delivers the man he loved to the Marines to be executed.

 **a'right finally done. Poor Ace haha... no worries torture will not end HOHO**


	16. Chapter 15

**15**

"Hey." Aokiji sat outside the prison cell of Marco. It's been two days since Marco was captured and just by looking at him, he look so weak. The wound in his chest is already slowly healing. The blood oozing from all of his wounds were already dried. His skin looks paler than before. Aokiji sighed. If only he can bring him out of the cell and asked him to help retrieve Ace. But… he sighed again. He knew Marco will not like the news that he will tell him today.

"Marco there's something I need to tell you." The man didn't even move even just a bit so Aokiji didn't know if he will continue speaking or not.

"There's a bad news and a good news. Anyways, I'll start with the good news. Your family is searching for the two of you." Marco stirred. He gritted his teeth. He knew his family will be coming for them but do they know what happened to Ace?

"Bad news, you'll die tomorrow."

"Pops!" Whitebeard looked at his son who was running breathlessly towards him.

"What is it my son?" His son breath some air before he spoke.

"The Marines got Marco the whole time! They are planning to execute him exactly tomorrow morning!" The whole crew gasped.

"What?!" Marco stared at the man with disbelief. Aokiji averted his eyes.

"You will be executed in the Marine Ford tomorrow morning. Sengoku will actually take the risk to go against Whitebeard. So every Admiral, Vice Admirals, Commanders, Captains. Everyone will be there to witness your death." Marco felt his whole world will crumbled to pieces. He didn't want to die. He still have to protect those people he loved. If he dies, what about Pops? Thatch? His brothers? His family? What will happen to them if he dies?

Aokiji remained silent. That silence became a moment for him to realized something. He can bust Marco out of his chains during the execution. He'll freeze the cuffs and smash it. After that Marco can go and tell Whitebeard what happened to Ace. Maybe the old man can do something about it. He looked at the man in front of him again.

"Marco. Let me ask your permission." Marco's eye brows furrowed. He didn't quite understand what the man just said.

"I need your permission because as a Marine Admiral of the Marines, I am tasked to end a pirates life." Aokiji intently looked at the man. "I can't spare your family's life if they are against the Government you know that, but I can assure you I won't kill them."

 **boom! short update haha... i would like to share something that happenes a while ago. i was browsing the net when i found a manga about one piece. there, i saw a lot of ships. Zoro x Sanji, Nami x Luffy, Luffy x Zoro, Sanji x Luffy, Luffy x Law, Kidd x Law, Luffy x Lucci _(this ship is perfect for me yohoho. i'm actually a fan of Rob Lucci. i don't know why but maybe he is damn hot)_ Lucci x Kaku, Marco x Ace and Lucci x Paulie _(THIS ship is a CANON! for me only cause Paulie is actually adorable for me. maybe because he doesn't like girls around him and he challenges Lucci. I don't know they are a perfect pair. *of course besides from Marco x Ace.*_ ) that's all yohoho...**

 **anyways, thank you _alexis151515 and StormPanther_ for following this story. and thank you very much for your reviews! most of you thought that Lucci is the one who put Marco behind the bars and most of you Ace. but anyways _(did that sounded like a ryhme?)_. see you on the next chapter !!!! **


	17. Chapter 16

**16**

The whole world are watching as Marco walked towards the platform where he will be beheaded. As he walked, he saw Aokiji along with the two admirals sitting beside each other. He then saw the Giants of the Navy, Commanders, Captains and others. He looked at the platform and there he saw Sengoku. Beside him was Ace, wearing a Marine uniform. The kid stood up straight like he's waiting for an order. Just like a Marine.

 _" Why did he did it?" Aokiji was lying on the floor of the prison cells with his eyes closed and arms as his pillow in the back of his head._ _"Did you notice the collar on Ace's neck?" Now that he mentioned it, he noticed it. He didn't pay attention to it at first but when he touched the collar without asking permission, Ace run away from him and curled himself like a ball in a corner. After that incident, he didn't asked why and forget about it._ _"Yeah. What about it?" Aokiji opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling._ _"It's somewhat a mind control device. Once you activate it, it will turn the person into some kind of a robot that you can order around."_

Marco gritted his teeth as he remembered what Aokiji told him. He didn't notice that he is already in the platform kneeling with his head down. He glanced at Ace. The kid didn't even bother to looked at him or even take a quick look. He shut his eyes and brought his head down. Sengoku started to talked.

"We are here today to witness the execution of a pirate. A pirate that came from one of the four emperors of the sea. Whitebeard!" the crowd that was currently watching them gasped.

"This is Marco the Phoenix! The First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates! Of course, he will not be here if it weren't for the World's Government Secret Weapon! Portgas D. Ace!" the whole crowd was even more shocked as the camera focuses on the face of Ace. Marco brought his head up and glared at Sengoku.

"We will pursue your execution. Even if it means declaring war against Whitebeard!" as Sengoku spoke those words, a ship emerge from the sea near the bay. All of the Marines stand on their guard as they started to recognize who is that ship. As the ship continue to rose, a man holding a staff with a blade on top was standing in the front of the ship. The ship was fully emerged and the man banged his staff creating a massive force making the Marines tried to keep themselves from flying away.

"Sengoku, I hope you are treating my sons very well." Marco was happy. So happy that his family came to rescue him. He smiled and called his father.

"Pops!" Whitebeard grinned as his son called him. He was happy. His grinned disappeared when he saw Ace standing beside Sengoku. _Sengoku, what did you do to my sons?_ He gripped his staff as his allied pirates ship draw closer to the bay. The former first mate of the Spade Pirates approached him.

"Pops, What… what's going on with Ace?" Whitebeard looked at his son. His son was focused on Ace but he can see that the he too was shocked. He placed his hand on his son's shoulders.

"Don't worry my son. We're going to get our Ace back." The former first mate nodded. Whitebeard thrust his weapon on the floor. With a great force he slammed his fists in both sides making a crack in the air. This created a huge tsunami. A tsunami that is ready to engulfed the whole base. The whole Marine panicked as they tried to run away. Aokiji jumped and freeze the incoming tsunami along with the bay.

"Ice Age!" the tsunami and the bay froze. The marines started to fire cannonballs in the pirates direction. The allied pirates of Whitebeard started to attacked along side with Ace's former crew.

Kizaru disappeared in his sit. He then appeared in the air where you can easily spotted Whitebeard. Kizaru began his aerial attack. Whitebeard punched the air again making cracks in Kizaru's direction. Kizaru was hit and was sent down crashing into the Navy's Giants feet. The two admirals are now fighting while Akainu is still waiting for the right time.

Marco watched as his family tried to breached and reached him. He gritted his teeth in frustration. I should be there fighting along with them. I should be the one saving them. Protecting them. He lowered his head as his tears started to form.

"Marco! Don't you dare give up on us!" He heard the voice of Izou. He looked up and saw that they are starting to fight the Commanders of the Navy. Just by looking at their fight, they are not called Commanders for nothing. Then a voice from above made all of them looked up in the sky. A ship was falling in the sky.

"Ace!"

Everyone wondered who it was. Whitebeard also looked up to the sky. He then recognized the kid.

 _Whitebeard was sitting in his chair when Ace came showed him a wanted poster of Monkey D. Luffy._ _"Oh? 30 million beli? Why? You want his head my son?" Whitebeard asked. Ace shook his head smiled. He then wrote a word in the air._ _'Brother'_

"It's Ace's younger brother." Whitebeard spoke as the kid landed on the icy ground. He thought they died but luckily, they survived. Luffy along with a huge face and the other prisoners of the Impel Down attacked.

"Ace! I'm gonna get you back and beat your ass!" Luffy shouted as he punched a Marine in the face.

"Garp it's your family again!" Sengoku shouted at Garp who was currently sitting below the platform.

"Luffy!" Garp gripped a fist full of his hair as he watched Luffy tried his best to draw closer to them.

Thatch was busy fighting a bunch of Marine when Aokiji landed in front of him creating a massive fog. The Marines that surrounded him can't see anything because of the icy fog that the Admiral released. Thatch was shocked. He knew he has no match on an Admiral but for his brothers he will fight and beat this man. Aokiji held out his hand making Thatch's eyes furrowed.

"Take it. Save them." Aokiji threw a key on Thatch's direction. Thatch immediately caught it. He was about asked why when the admiral pick him up using his collar and throw him in the air. Good thing he was caught by Jozu.

"Thanks Jozu." Jozu nodded. Thatch showed him the key.

"I have the key! Let's go!" Thatch started to sprinted as fast as he could and cutting those who stopped him from getting to Marco. Everyone was busy fighting when the Moby Dick started to move towards the Marine Ford. The Marines and pirates move out of the way as the Moby Dick charges along with Whitebeard.

Sengoku watched as Whitebeard defeated the Giants. Akainu on the other hand stood up. Now that Whitebeard is here in front of him, it's time. He jumped and send his lava fist into Whitebeard's chest.

"Pops!" the whole Whitebeard crew saw how the fist of Akainu hit Whitebeard straight in the chest. But Whitebeard didn't care. He slammed Akainu into the ground making his head draw blood.

"You are too young to beat me just like that brat!" Whitebeard then throw him to who knows where. Sengoku without looking at Ace, he ordered.

"Ace, you know what to do." Ace didn't respond instead he draw his knife and jump to joined the fight. Whitebeard saw his son as he cut mercilessly his brothers.

"Ace…" he began to coughed some blood. The hole in his chest and his disease is telling him that he's at his limit. He was kneeling on the floor being protected by his sons.

Meanwhile, Luffy saw Ace fighting them off. He was shocked at what happened to his brother and began to fear him. But he remembered his promise that he will take him. back. He run towards his brother's direction. Ace saw Luffy heading towards him. He sheathed his knife and send his flaming fist towards the direction of Luffy. Luffy was lucky to dodge it. But Ace was quicker than Luffy. He started his attacked by punching and kicking Luffy. He was in offensive mode while Luffy keeps on blocking his attacks. He didn't want to hurt Ace but this time he will make an exception. He will do anything to stop his brother.

"Come on Jozu!" Thatch and Jozu were trying their best to get closer to Marco. They we're about to reached Marco when Kizaru blocked their path. Jozu gripped Thatch's collar and throw him off in the direction of Marco. Kizaru aimed at Thatch but it was blocked by Jozu.

"I'm your enemy!" He took a second look at Thatch. "Thatch! Go! I'll hold him off!" And he engaged in attack mode. Thatch fell into the hard ground. He grunted in pain. Why does this keep on happening to me? He thought as he tried his best to stand up. He looked around and saw Whitebeard fighting Akainu. Whitebeard punched Akainu in the face and was sent flying again making him hit the wall. Thatch run towards the direction of Whitebeard. He saw the hole in his Pop's chest and the blood oozing on it. He called.

"Pops!" Whitebeard looked at his son waving his hand that is clutching a key. He knew what it is and so walked towards his son. As he reached his son he gripped Thatch's collar. Thatch knew what will his father do. He didn't have time to complain when he was thrown directly at the direction of Marco. Garp notice the man flying towards the platform. He jumped and was about to punch the man when he was pushed by a man wearing a kimono. I will not let you interfere my brother's escape! It was Izou. Both of them fell into the ground. Thatch saw what happened. He gritted his teeth. Thank you my love. I'll repay you later. Sengoku started to removed his coat. He cracked his fists and as Thatch draw closer to the platform he readied himself. Whitebeard saw this and jumped and swing his staff on Sengoku. Sengoku was distracted and shield himself from Whitebeard. Thatch landed on the platform and immediately went behind Marco to unlock his chains.

"I got you brother." Marco nodded as he waited for Thatch to unshackle him.

Luffy was currently struggling to keep Ace in his grasped. His arms stretch and went around his brother. But his brother is incredibly strong. He escaped from Luffy and jumped towards the platform. As he landed, Marco started to shouted at Thatch.

"Can you do that any faster?! He's coming!" Thatch was in panicked mode. He twisted the key and the cuff fell off but Ace kicked the two of them out of the platform. Marco was finally released. He transformed into his Phoenix form and caught Thatch.

"Marco is free!" all of the pirates rejoice. Akainu gritted his teeth. He saw Whitebeard started to kneel on the ground panting heavily. He stood up and prepared his lava fist. This is his chance to end Whitebeard's reign. He was about to punched Whitebeard when Marco blocked his attacked. Because he is been cuff for so long he was not in the condition to fight. His regeneration powers is desperately trying to heal his wounds.

Luffy was panting so hard as Ace placed his foot on his brother's neck. He draw his knife. Luffy struggled. Garp stood up and held the Ace's hand which is holding the knife.

"Ace, stop this. It's your brother. It's Luffy. The one you swore to protect remember?" that time Ace remembered everything. From the beginning till that time. He slowly regained his body. He looked at his brother and removed his foot on its neck. He dropped his knife. His feet started to shiver and weaken. He dropped his knees to ground.

"Luffy…" Luffy was happy. He was happy that his brother finally gained his self. He jumped in his brother's arms and hugged him tightly. Garp felt his tears started to form just seeing the two brothers unite again. He kneeled on the ground with them and hugged them tight. Ace let his tears fall from his eyes as he felt his family's arms around him again. He then remembered Marco. He slowly removed himself from his family's embrace.

"I need to help Pops."

"I'll help you." Ace smiled and nodded. They quickly run towards the direction of Whitebeard. Marco was pinned into the ground by Akainu. Akainu was stepping on his chest making it impossible to move. He saw the Admiral raised his fists.

"This is your end." Marco saw the fist coming towards him. Ace jumped and kicked the fist of Akainu while Luffy kicked the face. Akainu lose his balance making him kneeled into the ground. He wipe his mouth as he glared at the two kids in front of them.

"You will no longer hurt me or my family again." Ace send his flaming fist towards the direction of Akainu.

 **a'righty!! finally done!! anyways this is the longest chapter I've ever made in my whole life... anyhow... thank you _fireandicephoenix_ for adding me and this story in your favorite and followkng list of stories and authors... YOHOHO... see you in the next chapter!! **


	18. Chapter 17

**17**

"Ace!" Ace fell into ground. He blocked Akainu's attacked for how many times making his whole body tired and weak. Luffy was panting heavily as he tried to stand up. His feet are attacked by Akainu making it harder for him to move. Akainu advanced as his blood dripped into the ground. He started to approached Luffy.

"Goodbye Dragon's son!" Akainu raised his molten lava fists towards Luffy.

"Luffy!" Ace called his brother's name even though he knew that it is useless. All of the sudden, Marco came and blocked Akainu's attacked. Because of the impact, it made a collision sending them apart from each other. Marco and Akainu were thrown away. Marco spread his wings to stop him from flying away. Kizaru took the chance to get behind Marco and kicked him in the back sending the Phoenix crashing down into the ground. Now Marco and Kizaru are fighting each other. Aokiji in the other hand tried his best not to get involved with Ace and Marco, not to mention their agreement.

"You will not kill my family?" Aokiji nodded.

"I will just knocked them unconscious that's it."

Akainu held the brothers neck in both hands. They coughed as the air they breath slowly decreases. Whitebeard saw this and tried his best to stand and help his sons. He walked towards the back of Akainu and swing his staff. Akainu grunted in pain and released the brothers. As they fell into the ground, they coughed and tried their best to stay conscious. Whitebeard gripped Akainu's head and slammed into the ground knocking him unconscious. Whitebeard looked at Ace and grinned. Ace smiled as Whitebeard tried to stand up and walked towards his direction. Everything was going well, until he felt the familiar pain again in his neck. He shouted in pain as the collar began to produce an unexplainable pain. Luffy who was currently beside him started to lose his consciousness. Before he lose it, he saw his brother struggle and scream in pain.

Ace gripped his neck hoping to remove the main source of the pain. He slammed his head in the ground. Don't … turn… please. He started to lose his consciousness. He shook his head and tried to stay conscious because if he lose it again, he will ended up hurting his brothers again. Whitebeard saw his son in pain and was about to approached him when his son draw out his knife. Ace sprinted and stabbed Wh

itebeard in the side. Marco saw what happened and lose his focus on Kizaru. He turned his back to run towards Whitebeard's direction when Kizaru fired and hit him in the back twice. He did felt the pain but it didn't last. He continued to run when he felt someone cuff him. He brought his wrist up and saw that it was a Sea stone. Kizaru shot him again in the back, bringing Marco unconscious in the ground.

Everyone saw what Ace did. They called their father but Whitebeard didn't responded. He just kneeled there with the knife of Ace thrust in his side. To others it looks like Whitebeard was stabbed. But no. Whitebeard caught the kid's hand before he could thrust the knife on him. He dropped his staff and use his free hand to wrapped Ace in his arm. Ace who currently being controlled started to shake. Tears started to form in his lifeless eyes as Whitebeard hushed him.

"Shh… it's alright my son. It's alright. You're safe now." Ace started to sobbed. He soon dropped his knife and his tired body leaned on his father. Whitebeard smiled and shut his eyes savoring the moment.

Soon, one of the Marines shouted.

"The Red hair Pirates are here!" Sengoku was surprised in the appearance of Shanks. Shanks and his crew walked until they reached Whitebeard's position. Benn Beckman, his Vice Captain kneeled down and carried Luffy in his arms while his other crew carried Marco.

Shanks take a quick look at Luffy. By that time he is sick. He is sick with what the war had done. He looked at in the eyes of Sengoku. He spoke.

"Those of you who still wanted to fight." He draw his sword. "We are welcome!" Of course no one would dare to go against Shanks who is one of the four emperors. Sengoku still holding Ace's collar key, walked towards him.

"What do you think you're doing here Shanks?" Sengoku looked into the man's eyes.

"I'm here today stop this pointless war Sengoku. The war that you started from the moment you laid your hands on Whitebeard's family." Shanks glanced at Whitebeard and Ace beside him. The old man surely is tired and if he still continued to fight, his health will fail him. One of the Vice Captain's furiously spoke.

"Why should we even listen to you?! You're nothing but a useless pirate!" Shanks looked at the Vice Captain.

"And you call yourself a man of Justice. I came here to stop the killing and you still wanted to add more deaths?" The Vice Captain didn't spoke. Shanks gripped his sword in anger and return his gazed at Sengoku. Sengoku's fists clenched. He can't deny it. Red hair is right.

"Look around you Sengoku! Look at what the war has brought into this land! It brought nothing but pain and sorrow." Sengoku looked down to avoid his gaze.

"So everyone, for now, please listen to me. Let us take care of our own kind." At this time, Sengoku's decision was final. He looked up and spoke.

"You're right."

"But sir-" he cut off his subordinate with his shocking statement.

"I'll take the blame! I'll take it all." He looked once more in Red hair's eyes. "This war is over!"

All of them, pirates and Marines rejoiced like they are waiting for a long time for the war to end. Both parties started to tend their brother's injuries. One of the crew of Shanks helped Whitebeard to stand. He noticed that one of Whitebeard's leg was burn and needs a medical attention. He let his other crew to carry Ace as he helped the old man returned into his ship. Whitebeard didn't complained. But he will later.

Sengoku walked towards Shanks. Shanks sheathed his sword as Sengoku handed him the key on Ace's collar. Shanks nodded and turned his back on Sengoku.

Finally the great war has ended. No one knew who won but the only thing they know, is that war and this Era belongs to Whitebeard.

 **ok!!!! so I ended the war yes. hehe. anyways, i would like to share to you my original plans on this story line.**

 **1\. I wanted to kill Marco. (to make the story sadder right?)**

 **2\. Ace was the one who killed Marco. (to spice things a bit)**

 **3\. Garp was stabbed by Ace and when Sengoku saw that his friend was stabbed he stop the war. (i want Shanks to appear so yeah I chose him over Sengoku)**

 **4\. Whitebeard was stabbed by Ace. (ok to be honest i want to kill him but anyways)**

 **so what do you think on my original plans? haha. it's sad. haha anyhow, I wanted to thank _Cat of Shadows_ for adding my first book The Phoenix's Fire (Marco x Ace) into his or her favorite list. also _ShadowsC2_ for following and adding this story in his or her list. Yahoo!! off to the next chapter!!!**


	19. Chapter 18 (The End)

**18**

"I told you already I'm alright!" Ace exclaimed while Marco is holding his waist keeping him in balance.

It's been a week since the war and everyone was not that back on their feet. Some of them is still recovering like Whitebeard. Some are already jumping and fooling around.

"Ugh! Thatch! Izou!" Ace called their names hoping they could somewhat sided him in his argument between Marco. Izou laughed and let Thatch do the talking.

"Come on Marco. Give the kid a break." Marco sighed and finally let the kid go. Ace quickly run and meet his brother Luffy and its crew.

After the war, Whitebeard settled on an island off the Marine's radar. They settle there in a week. After that week, Luffy sailed there to meet his brother.Not to mentioned, the whole crew was happy to hear Ace's voice especially Whitebeard. When Ace spoke, Whitebeard hugged him like there's no forever. He even didn't want Marco to hold him just for a minute.

Ace was busy meeting his brother's crew when one by one, the allied pirates came visiting Whitebeard. Some may not be Whitebeard's ally but still respect Whitebeard to pay him a visit. There's Buggy, Trafalgar Law who took care of Luffy, and many more. Ace's past crew also visited. His reunion with his crew is quite emotional making the First Mate cry a little bit while Ace comforted him with a hug. Same goes through with his other crew mates.

"Cap! We missed you very much!" Ace chuckled as he hugged his crew back. Hearing their Captain's voice is the most wonderful thing that had happened to them than receiving treasures.

Garp and Aokiji also visited Whitebeard. The pirates first reaction seeing the two was to draw their swords but Ace and Luffy immediately stopped them.

"Come on that's our Grandpa!" All jaw dropped as Luffy and Ace laughed at their faces. Who will expect and know that their Grandpa is the Hero of Navy? When Ace saw Aokiji, he run towards the man and hugged him tight.

"Arara! You became cute now that you are smiling." Ace pouted making Aokiji pinched his cheeks.

"Ahm nat cute! (I'm not cute!)" Aokiji chuckled and let the kid's cheeks go. Ace scramed and run towards his brother's direction who was currently talking to a blond guy. Aokiji cannot explained the happiness in his heart while hearing the kid's voice. He's so happy. Happy to see Ace filled with joy.

"Luffy! Who's that?" Luffy glanced at Ace. He smiled.

"This is Paulie the rope-guy in Water 7." Ace stretched his hand. He gave the man a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ace, Luffy's brother." He saw the man was slightly shocked but then smiled.

"Oh? I didn't know Luffy's got a brother." Paulie was then hugged by an orange short hair girl. Ace was a little bit shocked and removed his hand from the man.

"Paulie-kun! I miss you!" the girl kissed the man's blushing cheeks.

"Get off of me you pervert." But the girl still hanged on his neck.

"It's Nami not pervert. Mwah!" she kissed the man in the lips making him blushed even more and made his nose bleed. Ace and Luffy's crew laughed as Nami planted kisses on the man's face. Ace wondered something and asked Luffy.

"So that's his boyfriend? How about your other crew? Do they have one?" Luffy glanced at his crew and one by one he pointed at them.

"Robin is Sanji's girlfriend and Franky has a mermaid girlfriend." Ace nodded.

"What about you?" Luffy grinned and stood up. He walked towards the direction of Zoro. When he reached the swordsman, he kissed him on the lips. After that he skipped back to the shocked Ace.

"Shishishi! He's mine!" Ace smiled and messed his brother's hair. He thought that this is the first time that they meet for how many years and in those years, he found friends that filled his absence.

"Everyone! Let's have a party!" Thatch raised his beer as he and the others rejoiced.

Everyone is happy at that time. On that day, everything is perfect. Everyone is getting along with everyone. No fights. No bounty hunting. Nothing. Just plain happiness and joy.

"How's your neck?" Ace looked behind him and saw Aokiji. He smiled and touched his neck.

"It feels good without the collar." Aokiji smiled and kissed the kid's forehead before joining Garp and the others in a drinking competition. Ace remained sitted as he watched them cheer and rejoice. He smiled as he felt a warm embrace from behind. He brought his hand up and stroke the man's hair. The man rested his chin on the kid's shoulder.

"There having fun aren't they?" Ace nodded in agreement.

"It's also fun seeing them happy." He turned his head and kissed the man in its lips. Marco responded on the kid's hungry lips.

"I love you Ace." he murmured as he slid his tongue on Ace's mouth. Ace moaned and battle their tongues together.

"I love you too Marco." Both of them smiled in between their kisses.

"Aren't you going?" Shanks shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah. Maybe someday. What about you?" He then received a peck on the lips before the answer.

"I like it here." Shanks smiled and looked at the island where Luffy and others are having a blast.

They were on his ship that was anchored not far and not close to the island.

"Hey Mihawk." Mihawk looked at him.

"Can you kissed me again?" Shanks received a Buddha Palm on his face instead.

 **finally the story is done... ok first of all, thank you for your patience in waiting for this story to end. and thank you very much for supporting me and this story even though there's a lot of error. a'right questions first!**

 **1\. The story is done. When will you write again?**

 **-Who knows haha. Maybe next June and July haha**

 **2\. Are there any stories that we will expect?**

 **-yeah there are. especially the unfinished second book which is The Kid (The Phoenix's Fire (Marco x Ace). That story will finally continue and I thank you guys for supporting it.**

 **3\. What will be the next ship?**

 **-I actually don't know so help me guys out! your reviews will be so helpful. I was thinking this ships.**

 **Nami x Paulie**

 **Paulie x Lucci**

 **Ace x Marco (again but modern world maybe)**

 **Smoker x Ace**

 **and I do not know no more haha**

 **so there you have it guys! thank you very much for everything! And this story will not be that successful if it weren't for you guys. for the meantime, while waiting for updates, you can still PM me and talked to me. i don't mind talking to guys anyways...**

 **a'right so let's end this... thank you guys and I love you all!!!**


End file.
